


Into Something Real

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Post season 6 AU drabble (implied Owen/Cristina). Prompts:Chicago, lonely, ears, unrequited.





	Into Something Real

She's half way to Chicago when her metaphorical fog lifts.

Swamped by empty seats and echoes somewhere high in the clouds over Rapid City, she shakes her head, disentangles the sound from her ears.

In the end she wasn't enough. He chose the other girl, even if she didn't choose him back.

But decisions were made amid unholy horrors. She won't be second prize. Not again.

Sun illuminates dust motes choreographing recitals in her periphery. She draws the blinds, blinks into the pale shade.

Thinks about tonight because it's too late for yesterday and tomorrow seems so impossibly far away.


End file.
